Get What You Want
by Anime-Insanity
Summary: This is a one-shot... with Itachi... and the person who I'm making this one-shot for... interesting sounding right?... LEMON! WAHOO! GLORIOUS LEMON!... Yep... there's lemon... lmao...


"Tama! Tama wait up!"

Sakura's voice yells at her friend as she walks down the streets of Konoha, a message held in her left hand.

"What is it Sakura?" Tama asks as Sakura comes up to her, a large smile on her face. "Lady Hokage wants me to deliver this package as soon as possible so I have to hurry."

"Yes, yes, I know," Sakura says starting to walk with Tama. "But the two of us have a very important mission to do."

The two have been friends for a while, ever since Tama was found abandoned in the woods outside Konoha. She was ten at that time and now, seven years later, she's made her mark in Konoha. She excelled in her studies at the ninja academy and made quick friends with one of the smartest children there, Sasuke Uchiha. Though the two never really got along, they saw each other in a love/hate relationship (though a little less on the love side).

When Tama graduated, she became the leader of a new organization created by the Hokage, Tsunade. The groups job is to mainly go on the worst of missions, those that normal ninja would scream and run from. Most of those included dealing with the Akatsuki. When Sakura, one of Tama's close friends, had become second in command to Konoha, she was put into the job of helping Tama with the organization (known only as the KS.. Konoha's Secret).

Though Sakura has a leader-like position in the KS, she doesn't wear the outfit that Tama does.

The strapless red bodice with black lining wraps around Tama's upper body, reaching from right above her belly button to right below the start of her bust. To match the top, she has a short black skirt with a small red "KS" printed in the corner with fishnet leggings reaching her mid-thigh. More often than not, she wears a long-sleeve, midnight blue coat that reaches down to her knees, full with a blood red rose and bleeding vine wrapping around the back.

At the moment, though, she isn't wearing the coat and is instead just wearing the bodice and skirt (getting a lot of check-outs from the surrounding ninja guys). Her blue, waist-length hair pulled back into long, sweeping ponytail, her black highlights contradicting with her greenish-yellow eyes, much like a cats.

"What kind of mission?" Tama asks stopping and turning to her friend. "Something with the Akatsuki?"

"Exactly!" Sakura says in a strained whisper. "The Akatsuki is asking for a negotiation with us. They've sent Itachi and Deidara to the woods outside of Konoha and they're more than likely waiting for us right now."

"What exactly are we negotiating?" Tama asks raising and eyebrow.

"The Akatsuki wants to help us defeat Sasuke... Erm... Orochimaru," Sakura replies, her eyes darkening at the mention of Orochimaru.

Tama had gone along with Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches. But when they got to Orochimaru's lair, they realized that they were too late. Orochimaru had taken over Sasuke's body and, after showing that fact, he disappeared.

"Oh," Tama says setting her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura truly had been in love with Sasuke, but when she had seen what he had let himself become she had turned that love to hate. "Should we go now?"

Sakura nods and looks at her friend with sad eyes.

"Lady Tsunade said we should go immediately."

* * *

Five minutes later, Sakura and Tama are standing on the outskirts of Konoha, both getting ready to go to the meeting place where Deidara and Itachi are waiting. Tama has her coat on now and Sakura is in her regular pink and black outfit. The message that Tama had been ordered to deliver, is instead being delivered by another member of the KS.

"You ready?" Sakura asks while pulling her glove on her right hand.

"Yeah," Tama replies and, without another word said, the two race into the woods, dodging branch after branch.

They run as fast as they can until they come closer to the meeting point, the large waterfall near the mountains.

"Be ready for anything," Tama whispers and Sakura nods in response, not making a sound. "We don't know if Deidara and Itachi are just being sent here to kill us."

"Now why would we do that?"

The two girls jump nearly out of their skin as they spin around and, their eyes huge, come face to face with Itachi and Deidara. The four stand in that position until Deidara starts laughing hysterically, causing Sakura to get really pissed off.

"What the fuck you ass hole?!" Sakura screams at Deidara who simply sticks his tongue out at her, causing Sakura to chase him through the woods, away from Tama and Itachi, while he laughs even harder.

"Uhm..." Tama says turning back to Itachi as Deidara's laughter gets softer and softer as the two get farther away.

"Apparently those idiots are making us negotiate," Itachi sighs rolling his bright red eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you," Tama replies hottily crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against a tree.

Her and Itachi have talked like this a lot seeing as they're usually the ones communicating for the Akatsuki and Konoha... or they're fighting each other. Altogether the two never really got along.

"I never said that," Itachi says as he, in the blink of an eye, is standing right in front of Tama. He's got a hand on either side of her shoulders, trapping her against the tree.

Still she doesn't move and instead raises an eyebrow at the smirking Uchiha. Their faces are so close that she can feel his warm breath on her lips. A slow chill runs up her spine as the two stare at each other, Tama making sure not to look directly into Itachi's Sharingan.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Tama asks when she gets he voice back.

"Getting what I want," he says and place his lips against hers fiercely.

She quickly complies and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his body against hers. Itachi pulls his hands away from the tree and uses them to lift her thighs and wrap them around his waist. Their lips move against each other as their tongues slip out and start to intertwine.

**_What am I doing?!..._** Tama screams at herself **_...Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki! He's one of Konoha's most dangerous enemies!_**

Though her mind keeps telling her lips to pull away from Itachi's, they don't and instead continue with meeting his. He pulls his mouth away for a minute before setting it back down on Tama's neck, sucking gently and sending butterfly kisses up and down it. Tama, in response, moans quietly and tightens her grip around Itachi's neck.

"Mmmm... Itachi," she moans out as his hand starts to slide up and down her thighs while he pushes her back into the tree.

His lips leave her neck and he lifts his head so his eyes are level with Tama's.

"You sure you should be doing this?" Itachi asks with a smirk. "Isn't it like betraying Konoha?"

"Fuck Konoha," she says and cuts off his laugh by planting her lips against his.

When they pull away, Itachi's smirk is bigger than ever.

"In that case," he says and, flipping her so he's carrying her bridal-style, starts running towards the waterfall, "let's enjoy this."

They go right through the pouring water, soaking them thoroughly, and into the hidden cave behind it. There, is a rather large building with tons of rooms, kind of like an apartment but different.

Before Tama can really look at the building, Itachi has her through one of the open windows and into a vacant room. The moment they're inside the room, Itachi has her pinned on the bed, his knees straddling her hips.

"You know Itachi," she says with a smirk of her own. "That Akatsuki robe really doesn't suit you."

"Then let's take it off," Itachi replies smirking down at her.

He quickly disposes of all of their unneeded clothing and looks down at Tama's perfect body. His eyes grow big with lust... as does a certain body part (lol... had to add it).

"Quite a looker aren't you Itachi?" Tama taunts raising a challenging eyebrow.

"You have no idea," Itachi replies.

He cuts off her next remark by sticking his mouth against hers, catching her words as they come out. She pretty much forgets what she was going to say and instead slides her long fingernails up and down Itachi's back while returning the kiss. She can feel his member rubbing against her inner thigh and it's driving her crazy with anticipation. Finally, after a few minutes of this wonderful torture continue, she pulls away from the kiss and looks Itachi hard in the eye.

"Are we going to do this or not?" she says rolling her eyes.

"Of course," Itachi replies and lets his member slide into her.

She gasps out as the rather large organ starts to pump in and out of her. Her nails dig into Itachi's back, pressuring him to go faster. Itachi's speed rises, as do Tama's moans and gasps. Her fingers fall from Itachi's back and instead take places spread out to her sides, grasping onto the sheets of the bed for dear life.

As Tama starts to escalate, Itachi smirks down at her and speeds up even faster. Finally, as she's just about to break, he pulls out the entire way, causing her to gasp out in a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"What... are... you... doing?" she gasps out as his heavy breath blows her hair around her face.

"I'm gonna make you scream," he whispers back.

"How are you go-!"

He slams into her, pushing the full length of his member into her. Let's just say that she sure screams.

"ITACHI!" She cries out, his nails nearly ripping through the sheet. "OH GOD! ITACHI!"

He slams into her a few more times before she takes control and lifts her hands up to grasp his forearms. She squeezes tightly and just as he pulls out, she flips him over so she's on top instead of him.

"Hmm?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"My turn," she replies and slides down his perfect body.

When she reaches his fully erected member, she lightly slides her finger across its length, causing Itachi to moan out quietly. Her tongue slides out of her mouth and puts sensitive licks on his tip, making him moan a little louder. Finally she gives him what he wants and slides her mouth around his end. He gasps out as her tongue flicks freely against him and even goes to the point of crying out when she takes his entire length into her mouth and sucks gently. Itachi moves with her as Tama's mouth slides up and down his entire length, setting his hand on her head as the pleasure continues.

She stops said pleasure and pulls her mouth away from his member. He hoists her up so that her head is lying on his chest, her eyes staring intently into his.

"Was this what you wanted?" she whispers with a small smile.

"Even better," he replies and pulls her up into a kiss.

When the two pull away, Tama lays her head back on his chest and closes her eyes. Itachi pulls up the blanket and covers them with it. He sighs as she traces her fingernail across every muscle on his stomach, chest, and left arm.

...

A loud, pleasure-filled scream comes from the room next door as something bangs against the wall, causing Tama to jump in surprise.

"Don't worry," Itachi tells her, setting her alert head back on his chest. "It's just Sakura and Deidara."

* * *

**Author -**

So what'd you think? Like I said...

This is for a contest winner who won a contest I did during my story Cherry Blossoms in the Wind...

You should check it out... It's a ItaSaku story and.. personally... I think it's pretty good!

lol

Thank For Reading And For Your Time!

**_Olive_**


End file.
